


Ava

by kenwaylights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaylights/pseuds/kenwaylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend sucks and you know it. So does Bucky.<br/>So why are you still here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ava

**Author's Note:**

> HISSSSSSS I LOVE THIS SONG but I may rewrite this idea later
> 
> Based on the song by Coeur de pirate: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5h0CxRVhCk

_Oh, Ava, je sais tu sors encore ce soir… Ses bras t’attendront dans le noir plus forts qu’hier au bar…_

 

Bucky wasn’t comfortable with this. Nope. Not one bit. Why the hell were you going out with this asshole? He had met him. This dude was a total douche. He didn’t approve of a lot of your life choices and was just a dick in general. Plus, most importantly, he hurt your feelings a lot. And that was something that simply did not fly with Bucky.

 

_Oh, Ava, tu crées l’envie sur ton passage… Tu hurles sous tes airs de Paname, Madame. Tu aimes sans âme!_

 

“How do I look?” you asked softly, coming out of your room. You looked breathtaking, but he’d never say that. No, he couldn’t.

“Great,” he choked out, forcing a tiny smile. “Hey, have fun tonight, okay? Be safe. Gimme a call if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

 

_Mais moi, je te sens trembler lorsqu’il prend sans gêne son temps pour dire ce qu’il aime chez les autres qui paradent sur ta peine!_

 

“Fucking damn it, James Buchanan Barnes,” he growled at himself. “Why can’t you do anything right anymore…?” He headed to the fridge to get the bottle of vodka he had (stashed where you couldn’t find it) to occupy himself while he waited for you to come home. In tears. Like usual.

Meanwhile, your beau was picking you up downstairs and you truly believed everything would be alright for once. “Hey baby!” your boyfriend greeted you from his car. “You look smokin’ tonight!”

You chuckled nervously as you opened the door. “Thanks… Where are we headed?”

“Oh, the boys had this great idea for all of us to bring our sweethearts to the bar so they could meet each other and stuff,” he explained.

 _Oh, goodie,_ you thought with a flicker of despair.

 

_Oh, l’aime si tu veux, mais son rire laisse une trace, et des blessures, tu peux renaître si tu t’arraches de ses mots, de promesses, de mensonges qui blessent… Mais ne sors pas si tu souffres, mon Ava…_

 

Eight… Nine… You still weren’t home yet. Bucky figured he was probably overreacting considering most couples likely stayed out till around midnight, but he sure as hell didn’t trust this dipshit to take care of you for that long. Was he talking shit by now? He probably was. Asshole. Bucky took another swig of alcohol.

 

_Oh, Ava, tu relis ces mots sans relâche… De lettres de trois phrases qui t’arrachent ton âge… Tu sais qu’il est lâche._

 

The bar was too loud for your liking. Too loud, too smelly and too hot. Bars were never really your forte, but your boyfriend had wanted this, so…

“…And then _____’s like, ‘But why should I have to shave for you? You don’t shave for me!’” he shouted, drunk already. The boys hollered with laughter. You wanted to curl up into a hole and cry.

“You don’t shave?” the other partners asked you. Some of the more vapid women tutted. One girl rolled her eyes at the women, but said nothing to you.

 

_Mais Ava, il ne te prend que pour une naïve. Quand il t’embrasse, tu reprends vie, mais lui il loue son lit!_

 

 _Fuck, I want to go home… Wait a second!_ You had a code with Bucky. If either of you ever needed out of a social situation, you would text the other, “I forgot to feed the dog.” You’d only had to use this once, when Bucky was beginning to have a panic attack at one of Tony’s parties.

Yeah, this would be the night. You shot a text to Bucky, walked up to your boyfriend and told him, “You know, if you’re going to be a jerk, I’m out of here.” It hadn’t come out sounding as confident as you had wanted, but you stood your ground. The friends of your partner chorused an “ooooh” and smirked at him.

“‘S fine,” he slurred, “I can get a new date here. ‘M a wolf, _____, a wolf! Awooooo!” He fell off his stool. _Fucking idiot._

Attempting to behave more confidently than you felt, you shrugged and marched toward the door. Suddenly your boyfriend grabbed your wrist. “C’mon, baby, don’t be like that…~”

“Yeah, you can fuck right off, buddy. Should’ve known better than to stick with you…”

“_____,” he growled threateningly.

“Is there a problem here?” Bucky appeared before you, lifting an eyebrow at your now ex-boyfriend.

“Ohhhh, I see what’s going on here. You _like_ _____, don’t you, pal?” He clapped Bucky on the arm like the idiot he was. Muscle memory made Bucky grab the asshole’s wrist, twist his arm around and shove him backward.

“Don’t call me ‘pal,’ shithead.” To you, he added more kindly, “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

 

_Mais moi, je te sens trembler lorsqu’il prend sans gêne son temps pour dire ce qu’il aime chez les autres qui paradent sur ta peine!_

 

Back home, Bucky hid his vodka bottle after sending you to change into comfy clothes. He whipped up two mugs of hot chocolate, grabbed your favourite blanket and made you a comfort nest in your spot on the couch. Bucky set up the DVD player to load your favourite happy movie. He knew you well. You tiredly (and somewhat sadly) snuggled into your nest and cuddled up to your friend. He threw his (human) arm around your shoulders and pressed play. “Thanks, Buck.”

“My pleasure, _____.”

 

_Oh, l’aime si tu veux, mais son rire laisse une trace, et des blessures, tu peux renaître si tu t’arraches de ses mots, de promesses, de mensonges qui blessent… Mais ne sors pas si tu souffres, mon Ava…_


End file.
